Turn to Another For Comfort
by Dark Castle Witch
Summary: *THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP* Harry and Hermione are going out until Harry cheats on Hermione...read on. PG-13 for some moments and language.
1. The Introduction and the surprise

Disclaimer:: I do not own ANYTHING. Nothing at all. It all belongs to their owners. If this isn't good enough, drop by my house to pick up your candy bar wrapper and cd's in case you sue me...  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Hermione woke up by the sound of Crookshanks' meowings. It was monday morning in her sixth year at Hogwarts, first year being Head Girl. Besides having cleverness, she was looking sweet sixteen. She relaxed her now long hair so now it was poofy. Her brown eyes were still filled with the same youth she had when she was little and she was slender, having wonderful curves for her age. Though she did not look like Lavender or Parvati, she didn't care either, it was better than having men stare at you as though you were naked. It was good enough for Harry though.  
  
Harry asked Hermione out when they met at Kings Cross that year. They both had a thing for each other and Ron still had a small crush on Hermione. Though his social skills and mind never went beyond busty women, quidditch, and detention torments. In her late fifth year, she was going out with Vincent Krum,Viktor Krum's little brother though he tried to go too fast with her so they quickly broke up.  
  
Of course, Hermione enjoyed the school work and all of her classes. That day, Proffesor Snape didn't take any points from Gryffindor house. No one had a bad fortunes in Divinations and basically the whole day went by well.  
  
That night, Hermione led Harry into her Head Girl commons room. She knew that the Gryffindor Commons room would be too crowded, and no one would be in hers. She managed to sneak him past the portrait of the 4 house heirs and onto the loveseat in front of the blazing fire.  
  
There they sat, and started to snog. Their breath getting heavier each second. Harry's hand moved to Hermione's lower back.  
  
" Mudblood..." someone whispered in Hermione's ear. They rapidly stopped and Harry glared at Draco Malfoy. One of the head boys." Ohhh, now how would this lookon Mudblood Head girl's record, sneaking someone in AND heavily interacting?!" he teased, cupping his hands over his mouth.  
  
" Malfoy you say anything about this and I'll knock your head off and serve it to your two fat man slaves on a silver platter!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Draco snickered as he walked away, acting like he had better things to do." Hermione, I think I should go anyway. I have to start on homework," explained Harry.  
  
" I love you..." she said as he kissed her good night. He walked out and Hermione went to her room to change into her pajamas. She finished her homework by half six. She took Crookshanks to the Commons room and stroked her fur.  
  
A little later, Draco walked in and sat in a chair next to Hermione's." Aw, still thinking about Potter, Mudblood?" he retorted.  
  
" Can it Malfoy, Go and get laid so when you complain it won't be my problem..." she said back.  
  
" Hah! Don't tell me you're a virgin, Mudblood! You've even got a boyfriend!"  
  
" Don't tell me you're not!" His face turned red. He WAS a virgin, which he regretted.  
  
The next day, Hermione met Harry and Ron, as usual for breakfast. She sat next to them and her two female friends, Lavender and Parvati. And, as usual, Ron, along with other hopeless romantics, including Neville, Seamus and Dean, stared at the 2 women. The two girls acted as though no one was noticing them.  
  
"Ron!?" said Hermione, waving a hand in front of him.  
  
" Wha...?" he asked, breaking his stare for only a couple of seconds.  
  
" Ron, how much you want to bed that Lavenders bust are real?" she asked.  
  
" Oh believe me, Mione, they're real alright..." he said. Hermione gave a funny look and Harry giggled.  
  
" Um and you would know this how?...Oh Ron! don't tell me you've actually felt her before?" asked Hermione with the usual look she gave Ron that said,' see-Ron-you're-a-pervert'. Ron, on the other hand had a look of pride on his face.  
  
Potions that day was normal. Though proffesor Snape paired Hermione and Draco up for an enlargement potion. Harry and Ron were usually paired up but Hermione still got to sit next to Harry.  
  
" Can't even last 15 minutes without your Potter, eh Granger?" asked Malfoy. Hermione shot him an evil glare.  
  
" You know Malfoy, we can test this potion on your body when we're done to match your big, though pointless head..." threatened Hermione. Draco chuckled, not believing her.  
  
By the end of the class, of course Hermione and Draco got it right. Along with Lavender and Pansy and Harry and Ron.  
  
" Ten points from Gryffindor..."muttered Snape before class ended." Hermione, you can't help your nancy boys, they'll have to figure it out themselves....eventually." Draco led the laugh followed by the other Slytherins.  
  
" So immature..." pouted Hermione. Draco mocked her little comment while she ignored him.  
  
By the end of the day, Hermione was beat. She went to the Girls shower and neatly folded her clothes in piles. She just started Showering when she saw Vincent walk in, staring at her. She grabbed her towel when she realized her was there." Vincent, OUT! I mean it! I'm head girl remember? I can report this and if it happens again, I will!" she ordered. Her gave a faint laugh of accomplishment and left.  
  
She got dressed shortly after and went to the Gryffindor commons room. Lavender and Parvati crawled their way through their fan club to greet Hermione. Harry was just walking out from the his dorm when he spotted her, picking up his pace.  
  
Ginny found Hermione and talked to her, while in the arms of Harry. Ginny thought Hermione was so cool. First of all, she was extremely smart, gorgeous, and nice. Second of all, she was dating THE harry Potter. Forget THE, he was rated as one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts while he was there by the girls. Everyone loved Harry, even the guys. He was comical, sweet, handsome, and was on the team. Enough said.  
  
Lavender and Parvati made their way to Hermione. Everyone knew Parvati had a mad passion for Harry, and Lavender thought he wasn't so bad looking either. He would have gone out with them if they asked, though he couldn't bear being trampled on by their fans. Ron, who was technically a fan, joined Harry and Hermione, since the two models were there too.  
  
They all sat and talked about the latest gossip and the three girls eventually slipped away by themselves and talked about guys.  
  
" Look at him! He's just so adorable-like an angel! You're so lucky Hermione..."squealed Parvati.  
  
" Trust me, he's no angel," Hermione chuckled." Though he is not as nasty as Vincent." The three flashed back to when Viktor and Hermione dated, and Hermione's tales of Vincent trying to feel her up during class when they sat together. Though Vincent was also rated as a gorgeous guy of Hogwarts, and he played hard to get on a bunch of women. Hermione grew on him last year when she tutored him for the final's.  
  
" So, Mione, hows life living with Draco?" asked Lavender." Has he said anything about, me, or...anyone else?" Hermione looked in her eyes, knowing Lavender, she wanted the pulpy juice about what every hot guy thought about her.  
  
" Oh I can't even start! That little prat is so creepy and he always threatens to do make my Head life miserable. Like last night, Harry and I were trying to get some privacy and he had to whisper mudblood in my ear during our moment. He said he would tell but, we all know how to spread rumours fast, especially if its about Draco tattling like a little baby..." Lavender and Parvati stared at Hermione, wide eyed.  
  
" Hermione! Finally you get yourself some action. Seems like you were going to explode with all that studying and no action. Thought studying got to you and made a prude sap..." Lavender teased."...So, how far DID you go?"  
  
" Well I'm definitly NOT considering being felt up by Ron" she aimed towards Lavender. She responded with a sick, faint look.  
  
Harry walked over and knealed on the ground next to Hermione." Mione, don't you have to go do your homework?" teased Harry.  
  
" What...do you need me to, help you?" she asked maliciously. Ron's jealous side was about to knock Harry's head off by the way he was looking at Hermione. The two other girls were giving Hermione a thunbs up look and she gave them an 'Oh stop...' look. She took him by the hand and led him out of the room and down the hall to her Commons Room entry.  
  
" Hermione, are you sure their all going to be gone?"  
  
" Well, I know Malfoy wont be much trouble. He si off with Twiddledee and Twiddledum in the library, where the others are perhaps, or they're in their room or something. Besides, THEY won't mind much since I am their allies..."she explained." Midnight Shower" she said to the portrait of the house heirs.  
  
They sat on the same scarlet couch, with the back as high as them and it drooped over, as though though the people sitting in it were in a shell.  
  
" Shall we begin?" asked Harry.  
  
"Lets..." said Hermione as Harry leaned into her, shoving her to half lay down into the corner. They started the kiss and developed their snog. Hermione stroked his black hair as one of Harry's hands was on the back of her neck, the other slightly above her ass. After ten minutes, they boht wanted to stop, but didn't. They lost track of time and the noises around them. Hermione suddenly saw Draco sitting in a chair, intently watching them. Hermione stopped kissing anf glared at him, while Harry took advantage of her neck and shoulder.  
  
" Mione whats the..." he turned towards Draco." Oh, its you...what a BIG surprise, lets carry on Hermione..."  
  
" Yeah Mudblood, go on...I was just watching after all" he snickered. Hermione was about to say something but instead stood up.  
  
" Sorry Harry, I've got to start homework." He stood up and gave her a passionate kiss and walked out. Once he was out, she turned to Malfoy." Malfoy, dont you have anything better to do besides ogle?" turned Hermione.  
  
His facial expression turned to annoyed." What the hell am I ogling?!" he asked a little TOO fast.  
  
" Well, you wouldn't be ogling if you had a girlfriend for once. Obviously you have NO experience, explaining why you DON'T have a girlfriend. Because if you did have one, knowing you, you'd be in your room working on impregnating her..." she yelled.  
  
That hit him hard. First impression was impregnating women..." I have had MANY girlfriends, Mudblood" he stood up, very infuriated. He walked over to her and sat beside her. " And for your information, I DO have experience..." he turned her chin towards him and he kissed, managing to slip his tongue into her sore mouth. She violently pushed him away.  
  
" The hell was that for?!" she asked as though the therapy SHE needed was to destroy a certain Slytherin. She stared at him for a while and-WHACK! She slapped him hard on the cheek.  
  
" Nothing..." he smirked after he was done rubbing his prurple cheek.'That'll leave a mark, goddammit.' She stood up and walked into her dorm, slamming her door.' Damn, what the HELL was up with me?' he thought.' Why did I just do that to the filthy blood bitch! Am I pissed?!(in UK pissed means drunk sometimes)...I must admit though, she is one sexy bitch. Perfect for Slytherin if she wasn't a muggle...Definitly different from the local whores.(Such as Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, and then some...)Shit Draco! Dont think like this!' He mentally slapped himself. "Ow..." he muttered at the thought of slapping himself on his purple cheek. 


	2. The Locket and the Prat

Disclaimer: I not own anything Harry Potter-ish. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the first one! Thanks to everyone who did! I hope the chapter wasn't too long...I already had to cut out some things to make it that short*_* Again, please r/r and flaming is welcome but looked upon with SHAME.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The morning classes went fine and normal. Snape did his usual thing and everyone was glad he did because if he didn't people thought he was up to something or on something. Proffesor Sprout made them plant a purple leaved plant by the name of a pueterknome, which horrified most of the girls with its teeth and scary face. At lunchtime, everyone sat together. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione on one side while Ron and Harry sat on the other. This time, the girls continued their conversation while the boys listened but said nothing.  
  
" Well, if it makes any difference, Harry and I-" she stopped when she felt eyes on her back. She turned around and saw Draco was staring at her, ingnoring he conversation Pansy was putting him through.' That Creep' she thought.  
  
" Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
" Oh yeah, sorry, well I was saying that we've just gotten down to a couple of, erm, kisses" Harry Smiled." Very, long hard kisses..." she added when she saw the look on the two girl's face that read ' Just kisses? Thats how far you've gone?!'  
  
" So you HAVEN'T done anything ELSE?" asked Parvati. Hermione wetn red. She felt Draco was again watching her, so she turned around and didn't see him there. Thank God.  
  
" Well I have wanted more from Mione, though she limits herself..."  
  
" Harry! I do not limit myself! Do anything you want with me!" she broke out.  
  
" Hah, well I HAVE grabbed her ass a couple times..." said Harry. He suddenly looked above Hermione with a look of anger.  
  
Hermione, not noticing this, son felt two cold hands slink their way on her waist. She swerved and saw it was Draco. Ron saw who was grabbing Hermione and looked as though he needed to hurt something." What the hell do you want Malfoy!?" he asked.  
  
" Can it Weasel. Wassamatta Potter? Scared I'm going to rape your virgn mudblood? You know we live together..."  
  
" Much on crack, Malfoy?!" asked Lavender. She blushed when Draco looked her way with a malicing smile. Of course, he shouldn't be mean to any of the well respected girls. Would ruin his popular reputation.  
  
Hermione threw his massaging hands off her waist." Malfoy, you'd be dead before you even got to hold me down" she snickered. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them. On reflex by the comfortable feeling, she closed her eyes. Realizing what she had done, she opened them quickly.  
  
He came down to her ear and whispered," Mudblood," walked back to his table and was buried by Goyle, Crabbe, and the Slytherin Slut, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
'Why did he do that?' thought Hermione though her face faked an embarrassed look.  
  
That night, Harry arrived in front of Hermione in her commons room. She was surprised he managed to sneak through the portrait, though he explained he used the petrifying spell under his invisibility cloak. Then he said," Thought you said I can do anything to you?" Hermione chuckled and grabbed his hand, leading him to her room for more privacy.   
  
They sat on the bed and hugged. Harry stroked her cheek and leaned towards her for a kiss. This time, she layed down and they kissed. Each other's tongues dancing in unison. He embraced her head with one arm while the other crept up her skirt. She fumbled a bit." Please Harry, I don't feel that comfortable yet." He put his hand up her shirt and she gave him the same look. Sighing, he joined his hand with hers. Later on, he managed to creep his hand up her shirt and she didn't seem to mind.  
  
After about a half hour, Harry left thinking he should do his homework. They said goodbye, kissed, and he walked out.   
  
Hermione sat at a desk in the Commons Room. She was working hard when she saw Malfoy walk towards her from the corner of her eye.He went right behind her as though he wanted to startle her. Hermione did a fake yawn and stretched her arms more than they needed, and punched him in the face.  
  
Draco squealed as he fell to the floor. Hermione laughed without taking her eyes off her paper. He stood himself back up, rubbing the now greenish colored cheek. He sat on the desk on the opposite side of her. He stared at her intently as if she were a bug and he wanted her to move or notice him. She purposely didn't and he broke the silence finally." Got some more action with Potter, Mudblood?" he teased, dropping his head in her range of vision and glared.  
  
Hermione ignored his remark." Do your homework you pathetic bastard..."  
  
" Done it...a little bored. I say you're moving awfully slow with Potter. I reckon you'll be pregnant by the time school ends."  
  
" This is coming from a virgin...why should I listen to you?" he gave her a mean look." Malfoy, what the hell is your problem. You've been acting creepy lately and I want to know because I can get you a highly specialized Phycologist, you're going to need drugs for this Malfoy..." He made a laugh as though he didn't hear the remark or ignored it.   
  
It was a good 5 minutes till he slid off the desk and headed to his room.' Great Hermione...if you wanted an answer why did you have to overeact and say those things? You know they'll make him laugh and try to change the subject...' she thought. She pondered about what his deal was. She didn't want to believe it, but knew it was true, that he liked her. It was obvious after making out with and the thing earlier at lunch. He was definitly starting to fancy her. She knew deep down that beyond her hatred for him, she was fond of the pathetic git." What the hell Hermione?" she whispered to herself as she packed and went to her room.  
  
She woke up. The sun wasn't even out, figuring it was around two am. The dream she had wasa bad one. Harry and her kissing on her bed one night and he started to hold her down. She was trying to get away, moving frantically. He ripped off her clothes and started slapping her every time she spoke or tried to get away. Tears were pouring down her red face. All of a sudden, Harry was petrified, and a guy was standing over him. She fastened her cloak around her as the figure walked into the light- Draco Malfoy, walked to her, he muttered something in and walked out after he hugged her.  
  
" Crookshanks, what a dreadful dream..." she looked at her cat, who was curled in a ball next to Hermione's pillow. Hermione soon drifted in a comforting sleep.  
  
Later on, around six am, she asked to leave early from Arithmancy class since she knew that lesson anyway. She walked to the tower where the entrance to Divinations class was. She waited till class was over and told Ron and Harry to meet her in the Great Hall. She walked up the ladder to Proffesor Trelawny's class to speak with the teacher.  
  
She told her dream, exactly as she remembered it, to Trelawney." Just be careful about young potter, he will break something of yours soon..." was the answer she left Hermione with. Hermione hated Trelawny with a passion so she walked out of the classrom. On her way to lunch, she thought about what she said.' break what?' she thought.' Harry's not that clumsy unless she meant like break my virginity or something, which I KNOW Harry would never do to me...'  
  
At lunch, she knew Draco was watching her. She didn't have to look, though when she had to urge to, she was Pansy and him flirting. It was about the first time she saw him paying attention to that whore. She didn't want to listen to Trelawney, she knew Harry would never think of raping anyone. He barely even spoke about the parts women had that men didn't either, as Ron always did. Hermione rarely saw Harry stare at Parvati or Lavender either, he basically stared at Hermione.  
  
Everyone had 3 essays for homework. Hermione decided to help some Gryffindors in the library. Her and Harry went to her room afterwords. Surprised when they entered the Commons Room, they saw Draco was heavily making out with Pansy. His eye caught Hermione and he winked, which made Harry want to strangle him. In Hermione's room, they did what they always did.  
  
Harry and Pansy left about the same time. Hermione had about 3 hours before she would start getting tired. She took out a book she got from the small library in her Muggle Studies classroom. The bookshelf held many great books, mostly books that muggles wrote about fantasy, so that the students could compare real wizard life, with what mugle authoirs wrote. She took out a book from one of her favorite series, the Lord of the Rings, the Two towers. She sat on a sofa in the commons room.  
  
" A muggle book, eh Granger?" said Malfoy from behind her.  
  
She shrieked when he spoke, mainly for two reasons, the room was quiet when she was reading and she was at a very suspensful part of the book." Yes, but what would you care? After it's a Muggle Book from Muggle Studies" she enunciated the word muggle." You didn't even apply for the class..."  
  
" I thought Arithmancy level two would be much more fascinating. Besides, I don't feel the same way about muggles as I used to..."  
  
" Well some things have stayed the same...like calling me Mudblood. You've called me that since second year."  
  
" Hah, its just a name I call you now, I basically don't mean it. I, unlike some people, am carefree when I speak. I don't hesitate to think about things alot. I thought everyone knew by now that I don't want to be a death eater either, everyone knows I've hated my father since fourth year. Knowing that you know everything though, Hermione, you'd know that-" She was shocked. Did he, malicious, conceited Malfoy call her by her first name?! Even more shocked was Draco. He lied, he knew, because every time he confronted Hermione, he made sure he would call her something dreadful.  
  
Hermione quickly broke the silence and changed the subject."...So...I've seen you've got a girlfriend..." she remarked.  
  
" No, I wouldn't date Pansy if humanity depended on it. I just felt like getting some action, after seeing you" she raised an eyebrow." You and..Potter, No I would never go out with that cheap whore, though I'm the person she thinks of first thing every morning" he sounded aggravated when he said that. Seeing Hermione smiling faintly, he did the same. By now, he was sitting on the same couch, though at the opposite side. The talk went well into the night and they even laughed with each other a couple times.  
  
Hermione went to bed rather late and had peaceful dreams.   
  
The next day, two classes were skipped because Proffesor Sprout asked Flitwick to help her deplant the project the fourth years planted wrong. Of course, the plants refused to be taken out and bit both of them. Hermione went to the library to find some books. She found Harry and Parvati talking at a desk. When she saw Hermione, her eyes narrowed as though Parvati were having a wedding and Hermione objected.  
  
" Hello Sweet" greeted Harry. He stood up and hugged her." Oh yes, I've been meaning to give this to you," he handed her a little lavender sack. She untied the silver string and in the package was a heart shaped locket necklace.  
  
" It's wonderful Harry!" she gaped.  
  
" I bought it at Hogsmeade a couple days ago. What it does is it plays a beautiful tune when you open it. Supposed to make you relax or something." He opened it and a chimey tune played. Hermione felt like she was going to fall asleep." And when someone untrustworthy is around, and he/she touches you, it opens up and plays a deadful tune..." he explained. He put it on her and she flung her arms around him.   
  
She whispered in his ear, " I love you, Harry," he gave a faint laugh and pulled her away." Whats wrong, Harry?" she asked nervously.  
  
" Um, Parvati and I have an assignment from Divinations and we better go start it, its due tomorrow since Ron made Professor Trelawney angry..." he said dissapointingly. She glanced at him intently.  
  
" Hah, normal for Ron. Okay, See you tomorrow I guess..." she walked away, rather discouraged." I loved you!" she said over her shoulder.  
  
Draco was in the Commons room doing homework. She sat in the desk next to his and started hers. He kept looking over at her, and staring for various periods of time. They finished their homework an hour later.  
  
" Whats that piece of junk?" asked Draco, lifting the necklace with his quill.  
  
" Oh, this, Harry gave it to me..."  
  
" Potter?! Oh yeah, he's got money, I got him mixed up with Weasel..."  
  
" Watch it Malfoy!" she snappedwith a slight smile.  
  
Draco stood up and walked to his room." You should stay a saucy wench like you are right now...guys think thats awesome." She ignored his remark and was left in the Room with Cho- Chang, a Ravenclaw Head Girl, and Sean Jacobbs, a Hufflepuff seventh year.  
  
' Whats going on with me?' she thought.' Harry's the only guy for me, but I think I'm starting to like Dra-Malfoy! Argh look at me! I'm even starting to sat his first name! Oh bugger, I wish I could see Harry right now.' With that, she said goodbye to Cho and left for the Gryffindor Commons Room.  
  
In the commons room, one of the first people she saw was Ron. She was glad to see him." Ron, do you know where Harry is?"  
  
" Er, yeah, no, He might still be with Parvati, doing their....thing. Sorry" he squeaked.  
  
" I guess so, he said it would be long. Why aren't you doing your project, wasn't Proffesor mad at YOU?!" she asked intently.  
  
" What?! Why Me...oh yeah, well, heh, knowing me I'm done already, besides Neville and I chose a very short subject..." he said nervously. He gave his puzzled look. Hermione saw Lavender and walked to her." Hey, are Parvati and Harry done yet?" she shook her head." Geez, do you even know when they might get back?!"she asked aggravated.  
  
" Yeah well, they came about 3 hours ago and said they found the books they needed..." she paused and Hermione looked her, urging her to go on."...Then they left...saying they had to start it..." Lavender gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Hermione walked back to her room, very disgruntled. She was very tired, maybe over tired, and she went to bed.  
  
Her dream wasn't that bad that night. It was about her locket and she was in a foggy place with Draco. There was someone else, a boy their age. Whenever the mysterious boy even brushed against her, the locket opened and played an ear peircing tune. She woke up about 3 hours after she fell asleep, thanks to Crookshanks and her clawing up the bottom of Hermione's matress. She thought about her dream and who the boy with black hair was that seemed so untrustworthy."and why the hell was I with Malfoy?!" she asked herself. 


	3. Shocking News results in revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I'd be writing books instead of fanfiction.  
  
A/N: yeesh the second chapter was rather long wasnt it? Hopefully this one wont be so long heh^^  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The next morning, she met Parvati, who was looking rather cheerful, and Lavender, in the Great Hall.  
  
" My my, Parvati, you're looking rather happy, what happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
Parvati thought for awhile and said," I just had a happy dream!" she smiled.  
  
"Really? What about?" she saw Harry instantly." Harry! where were you? I was looking for you last night!" asked Hermione. She leaned into him as they sat and he put his arm around her.  
  
" I uh, we were doing the project in the library. We did it in the-"Harry was interupted by the dreadful tune of Hermiones locket. Harry looked as though he would have thanked the tune for interupting him.  
  
" Mione, whats going on?!" asked Ron.  
  
" I don't know. Eeesh, might be broken Harry. None of you are untrustworthy I know, especially Harry, whos touching me..." Harry stopped embracing her and the sound stopped.  
  
" Shopkeeper told me that people were bringing it in because they thought it was broken...Of course I didn't believe him. I thought you would have loved it so I bought it, thinking the shopkeeper was just trying to save it for his wife or something..." explained Harry. Hermione was the only one who didn't know he was lying.  
  
During care of magical creatures, Gryffindors were with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione's locket went off when Harry hugged her when one creature scared her.  
  
Free period came. Hermione and Harry went to her Commons Room. As they started to kiss, the locket went off again." Bugger! I'm going to take this broken thing off ..." she said, taking it off, as Harry willingly agreed. They continued till the end of the hour long period.  
  
Harry and Ron had detention that night. Hermione was stuck with Cho and the Hufflepuff head boy. Draco came when his homework was finished.  
  
" Mad about Potter, Mud-Granger?"  
  
" No. Why would I be?" she was confused.   
  
" Well, hes not here right now and you know, the thing he did last night, well, surprised YOU haven't dumped him..." Hermione looked even more puzzled along with the other two in the room.  
  
" What..did he do?" Hermione swallowed hard.  
  
" Oh come on! Don't tell me you dont-seriously?! YOU dont know what Harry and Parvati did?!"  
  
" Yeah they worked on a project!" Hermiones thoughts came out of her mouth.  
  
" Granger, more like worked on each other..." he chuckled at his own little pun thing.  
  
"WHAT-DID-HE-DO?!" she was enraged.  
  
" Well Pansy saw them in the dungeon, sucking each other's faces off and Harry's hands were roaming her body..." he explained, glad that he was the only one who knew and he could tell them such an awful thing.  
  
"YOU PRAT!" Hermione yelled at him." DON'T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT THAT! NO ONE'S THAT STUPID TO-" her face went pale. She ran into her room, slamming the door and crying.' I should have known...' even her thoughts were crying.' He was with her last night! Whenever I touched him, my locket went off!' she paused."I...HATE HIM!" she yelled. She never felt so bad in her life. Moments later, someone knocked on her door. She wiped her eyes and let the person come in. Draco.  
  
" So now you believe me?"  
  
" Yes..." she started to cry." That pathetic bastard! Guess I wasn't good enough! Had to take that whore, Parvati, and she was my friend! I told her some of my biggest secrets!"  
  
What Draco hated most were women crying and he was the only man around. Draco, or even Hermione, didn't knw he could do this. He put his arm around her in a comforting way. She leaned into him and buried her face in his chest.  
  
He lifted her chin and they both exchanged glances. Then he kissed her. To his surprise, she was a rather good and she also continued the kiss, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. Hermione would have felt very guilty if she did this without knowing what Harry did, still thinking he was up to nothing. But she wanted to pay him back for his dumbfounded actions.  
  
The next day, she wrote notes to Parvati, Draco, Lavender, Harry and Ron telling them:  
  
Hey!  
wanted to talk to you guys! Meet me in L-O meeting centre. It's private and PLEASE COME at 5:30 tonight.  
-Hermione  
  
She told her plan to Draco and told him to wait until they all came except Harry, who was told to come at 5:40. She couldn't believe it, but she was falling in love with this blonde haired slimeball. She got to know him more and even though he was a malicious spoiled brat, his looks and flirts grew on her.  
  
All day she acted like she was Harry's girl still, but whenever she saw him, she felt a lump in her throat and wanted to cry so badly. She still loved Harry. What made her really mad was that even Ron and Lavender lied to her.Ron wasn't like that at all, especially towards her.  
  
It felt like 5:30 took forever to come. Lavender and Parvati came first. Followed by Ron. It was already 5:35 and Draco walked out from behind a bookcase.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!? Go away, Hermione invited us and just us!" ordered Ron. Draco ignored it as he walked to Hermione, they hugged." Malfoy stay away from-" Hermione and Draco started to kiss in front of their eyes. Draco pushed Hermione into a big scarlet chair as the three stared.  
  
" Hermione! What are you doing to that git!?" asked Lavender, wishing she were in the arms of Draco right now, instead of Hermione." You're sucking each other's faces off!"  
  
Hermione managed to get her face away, though Draco kept at her face and neck. She saw Harry come into sight. He was shocked when he saw the action on the scarlet chair." Well, isn't this what you and Potter did two nights ago, Parvati?" she asked as Draco started to grope in her shirt.  
  
"Hermio-"asked Harry.  
  
Hermione jumped out of the chair and cornered Harry." Harry! You Prat!" Draco fixed himself into the chair.She pushed Harry into the wall." You werew my boyfriend! Was I not Good enough? huh? Harry, let me tell you that it's OVER!" as she said over, she jabbed the locket into his chest. Her eyes started to swell with tears." This junk wasn't broken...I should have known...should have known from the day at Kings Cross you two timing asshole! How long have you been with her!?"  
  
" Just that night! Hermione, let me explai-"  
  
" Why? so you can lie to me again like you did? And to think we kissed on my bed!" she turned to the others." You all lied to me! I thought you were my friends! Ron, that definitly wasn't a way to get yourself in my heart!" by now, the tears were pouring down her face." If Draco hadn't told me the truth, I would have kept at sneaking you into my room, Harry..." She walked to Draco and buried her face in his chest as she clung to his shoulders. She couldn't speak anymore. The tears had flooded her face and sored her jaw. They both stood up and walked to their commons room. Parvati and Lavender were guiltily sobbing too, Ron looked guilty, but didn't cry and Harry was shocked as he held the locket. They walked past Harry and Draco made a nasty look at all four of them." Now you've done it, Potter..." he muttered as he quickly passed Harry.  
  
After crying, Hermione went to take a bath. She needed the relaxation. She remembered the other night when Vincent purposly walked in on her to catch a glimpse of her. She hoped it wouldn't happen again. She folded her clothes and placed them neatly on the bench. She slipped in and hid her head among the bubbles. She came back up when she saw a figure watching her. Vincent.  
  
" VINCENT! What's your deal? Last time was a warning! I have no choice but to write you up!"  
  
" Chill Hermione. Juts wanted to catch a glimpse of my ex. I knew you come here two times a week. Your schedule hasn't changed since last year..." Hermione shot him a look of death as she hid her body deeper in the water, concealed by the bubbles." So I hear you're getting it on with Harry?"  
  
" No well, yes, b-but we broke up. He was acting like an asshole. All the same, though, OUT! Don't make any plans either for tomorrow night, you'll be serving detention with filch in the dungeons, that spot's open still, I believe. Have fun cleaning the body fluids someone left!" she said as he walked out.  
  
Not long after, she put on her bathrobe and walked to her bedroom. In the halls on her way to her commons room, she saw Harry and Ron walking to theirs. Harry tried to say something to her but she picked up her pace, starting to cry, In her room, she put on her tank top and cotton pajama pants. She decided to read her anger out.  
  
Half an hour later, Hufflepuff head boy and Draco were the only boys in the room." Reading thta muggle book again Granger?"  
  
" What happened to Hermione?" she asked.  
  
Draco chuckled." You don't expect me to be nice to you all the time..."  
  
" Well, I thought you like me, there are many reasons why anyone would suspect this."  
  
"Sorry Granger, only an act. Never think a Malfoy can keep an identity" Draco said, knowing he was lying and Hermione could tell. He started towards his room til-  
  
" Yeah well what about the malicy? You've certainly kept that..." she brought up a good point.  
  
" You've noticed?" he asked, stunned.  
  
Hermione raised an eyeborw." I think even Dumbledore's noticed."  
  
He gave her a faint laugh and proceded to his room." By the way Hermione, you can site with us tomorrow, you may be mad at the Gryffindors." 


	4. The Ice is breaking...

a/n:: I just came back from cali, so thats why it took such a long time to type this one up. Oh yeah, Vincent is supposed to be Viktor's little brother, who transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts his fifth year. Yes, sorry if the first and second chapters say Viktor Krum, it is supposed to be Vincent, though ff.net was being a butt and not replacing them right.  
  
Chapter four:  
  
The next day Hermione thought about sitting at the Slytherin table, but that would set a bad example for the others. She sat at her table, next to Katie Bell.  
  
All day, Hermione thought about what Draco said the night before. She was too smart to know it was not true. She wanted to talk about it with him more, but she would only see him in two classes that day.  
  
Transfigurations class was next. Professor Mcgonagall was surprised when Hermione sat next to Draco. "I need to talk to you more, Draco" she whispered from the corner of her mouth.  
  
" Can't resist me, Hermione?" he turned his head.  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
" I've changed my mind. I want to start calling you that so Potter will get jealous..." he said, pointing to Harry who was watching them, and Ron, also watching but infuriated.  
  
" Of what?" she asked, slightly turning her head.  
  
" This..." he transformed his extra quill into a huge, healthy rose with the softest petals and most beautiful fragrance.  
  
Hermione gaped." It's lovely! I-"  
  
" Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, is there something you'd like to share with the class?!" asked Mcgonagall. They both shook their heads in apology." I hate to do this because of Head students, but 5 points from Gryffindor and five from Slytherin. Lets hope it doesn't happen again." The class resumed and Hermione flaunted jer rose in in Harry's view.  
  
Lunch came and Hermione sat with Ginny.  
  
" Hermione, thats a bloody brilliant rose! Where'd you get it?"  
  
" Draco Malfoy, during Transfigurations." Ginny was surprised.  
  
" So you broke up with Harry because of that story and now you like Malfoy? That bastard? Draco, a Mal-Malfoy?!" retorted Ginny.  
  
" Chill...yes him. He's not mean to me. He hasn't made a rude remark about your family in a year, those are just towards Ron anyways, and he's just changed. Besides, in case you didn't know, I'm VERY mad at your brother and Harry. Draco and you are my escape, I mean...Draco seems to put me at ease I hate to state..." she stopped when he came sitting next to her.  
  
" Oh do I Hermione?" He teased. Ginny blushed because even his malicy couldn't contain his good looks.  
  
" How long have you been there?"  
  
" Long enough, Hermione, long enough. See you're flaunting that pathetic rose I made."  
  
" Not pathetic. It's lovely Draco." his face turned pink.  
  
" Do YOU think he likes me?" asled Hermione, fingering each petal on the rose later on that night.  
  
" Hermione, clearly he does. Hah, everyone knows that, it's pretty obvious. Now people are even starting to think the same about you," answered Cho Chang.  
  
" Well, Cho, I think I do...crazy as it may seem." They stopped the conversation when they saw him come in.  
  
He saw them and walked towards them, sitting next to Hermione." Wow, still got that rose? I must be special" he smirked.  
  
" Well, how often do you come across a rose like this, made by a guy like-" she stopped.' How could I say that?" she thought." How was your day Draco?" she changed the subject.  
  
" Quite fine. Ran into Weasel and Potter. Said some crap to them to finish them off..."  
  
Hermione's face went pale." W-What did y-you say?"  
  
" Oh just how you absolutley love the rose and that-"  
  
" What? Finish," she demanded.  
  
" How well...by the way you kissed you'd be perfect to lay. Jeez that made them both mad, especially the Weasel-"  
  
" YOU said THAT?! Draco! Thats flattering, but don't you go saying that! That's bloody embarrasing!" Hermione concluded, Cho laughed.  
  
" Honestly Draco, no one would screw you unless you paid them ALOT of money...just facts..." teased Cho.  
  
" Just wait, Cho, I bet Granger here will do me...just facts, wont you?" he asked Hermione. Her face was looking like she was going to blow up. Then she broke out laughing." Cho, if you need proof that I've got experience enough to get laid, watch." He grabbed Hermione and kissed. Once she got over the surprise, Hermione slipped her tongue. They started to go faster at each other when-  
  
" A bit carried away are we?" asked Cho, arms folded and eyebrow raised. They both stopped at this and sat on opposite ends of the couch. Cho was in her same position when she bust up laughing. She managed to say between laughs," n-no....more....proof. Enough." She walked to her room.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat on the couch rather silent. Hermione cleared her throat." S-so, you planning on going to the Winter Ball?"  
  
" Huh? Oh that...yes, I'll eventually ask some Slytherin to go...If I must I'll go with Pansy," he replied, utterly disgusted." You?"  
  
" Maybe. Had to go last year with Ron, that pervert....I guess, also, if I must I'll go with Vincent."  
  
" Aren't all us little boys perverts?" he teased with an evil smile." Even innocent Potter has to be..." Hermione faced the ground. Tears glittered in her eyes.  
  
She sniffled and looked up with a smile." Yes, he's well, wanted to wander on me" she laughed, choking back the tears. She stood up. " Best be off to bed!" she walked to her room, put on her pajamas and dozed off into her bed.  
  
" Class, no foolish tricks," said the monotonous tone of Snape's voice." Today, we will be learning how to make a potion, that, will, let you, face your....fears...." sounds of kids gasping every so often filled the air, Neville was one of them." Mrs. Granger! Stupid girl....have you started to think you're too smart for this class, that you don't need to listen?! Now what seems to be the problem!?" he spat at Hermione, who was whispering to Draco.  
  
" Professor," Draco said." Nothing seems to be the problem. She was just stating to me that HER greatest fear is, mountain troll..." If anyone else would have said this, the Slytherins would've been cracking up. But this was Draco.  
  
Snape, rather bug eyed at the moment, opened his moth as though he were going to take ten points from Gryffindor. But he shut his mouth, knowing his most favored student was talking." Very well, Mr. Malfoy..." he then assigned kids to take out the ingredients and pass them out.  
  
Of course, Snape placed rivals or students who hated each other the most together. Hermione was with Draco; Harry was with Crabbe; Ron with Goyle; Lavender with Pansy and then some. Blaise and Parvati were chosen to demonstrate step by step.  
  
Halfway into the class, someone threw a folded piece of parchment to Draco when Snapes back was turned. Draco looked around and saw Goyle gesturing at himself to let Draco know he threw the note. He opened it without letting Hermione see, and it read:  
  
'What are you doing?! Everyone's saying that you're hitting on that Mudblood! Is it true?'  
  
Draco wrote back:  
  
'Of course. She's becoming one foxy bitch...I believe she's still too prude though...'  
  
To which was responded with:  
  
'Yeah, I've noticed her becoming saucy. What are you planning to do to her?'  
  
To Draco, the reply took no thought:  
  
'Heh, I plan to kind of fool around.'  
  
Goyle took awhile to respond then threw it back to Draco.  
  
' Hey, is it alright with you if I ask her to the Winter Ball if you're not, that is?'  
  
Draco mentally laughed at the thought of Goyle asking Hermione and the sort of response he would get from her, or any girl at that.  
  
' Don't even THINK about it! Hermione's as good as mine!' he threw the note back to Goyle, but was caught in mid-air by Snape. He kept a look of frustration on his face and slammed the note in front of Goyle.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, there'll be no object throwing in this class..." and he let it go.  
  
During lunch, Hermione sat with Ginny, though was only two seats from Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati. There was an empty seat next to Hermione, and sure enough, Draco surprised her and went to stay awhile in that chair. Ron glared at him every so often.  
  
" Oy, Harry. Having fun?" snickered Draco, which was followed by a weak forced laugh of Hermione's. He turned to Hermione," How about you, Hermione?"  
  
" Quite fine...what do you want? I was in the middle of telling a story..."  
  
Draco gave her a straight face." Remember? Today. During Extra-Curricular class..." he stopped there when she understood. Everyone else around them gave a curious look. Especially Harry, who supposedly still liked Hermione-alot.  
  
At four pm, was Hermione and Draco's extra curricular class, required for Head students and Prefects. The other kids were off for the rest fo the day.  
  
Hermione had her "Head really hurts" excuse and Draco had his "Fell off broomstick during practice" excuse. They knew that Snape would be in Hogwarts at that hour, so they chose his classroom.  
  
" Hello Draco. Hope you're ready! I've sacraficed class for this..." she teased. Draco laughed and sat in a chair right next to hers. Hermione made the first moved and kissed Draco, and they continued.  
  
They were snogging like nobodies business when an hour flew by, they found Snape standing next to them, with a disgusted face. Hermione and Draco stopped and looked up at him." Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, for snogging in my class..." He looked at Draco." As for you, Mr. Malfoy, five from Slyth-"  
  
" Oh come on, Professor. Is it REALLY nessecary to take points away from both houses?" pleaded Draco in a convincing tone. A smile ran across his face," Do YOU remember when you snogged with your girlfriend here?"  
  
Snape forced a tiny smile and cut it off with his sour face." Very well, you guys are off the hook. Only because I don't feel like writing up my house, thoug I would have to if I wrote up Gryffindor..." he went to cabinets and rearranged potions while the two sat, dumbstruck." What are you waiting for?!" he snapped." Get out!" they scrambled out.  
  
" That was close Draco. If you hadn't opened you big mouth-"  
  
" Don't thank me...thats one thing I hate, when people thank me for silly things..." he kept on walking.  
  
They reached their entrance with the portrait of the four founders, arguing as usual. Then they saw Vincent, standing off to the side of the entrance." I must speak with you, Hermione. Alone. In your room if you want..."he said.  
  
" Sure," she replied. She knew she would kick his ass if he tried anything.  
  
'Shit no! What he asks her to the ball! Okay, Draco, stay calm' he thought as he opened the entrance, watching Hermione and Vincent go to her room.  
  
  
A/N:: how'd you like it? R/R pweez. I've been going Journal-Icon crazy like for the past 2 days, thats another reason why I've slacked on writing. 


	5. The Winter Ball

A/N::thanks for the reviews everyone! I also noticed I've been misspelling too. Heh, I will do spawn of Satan word spell check this time.  
Okay, another new person forewarning, Derek Diggory is Cedric's little brother also, though he is a seventh year. Yes, I made him up also, but hey, I was out of characters for my plot.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After Hermione shut her door, Vincent started to speak. You know, Hermione, I guess you and Draco are going out..." he had a creepy glare in his eyes.  
  
" W-why do you say that?"  
  
He snarled." Don't try to fucking hide it from me!" he yelled at her." I know what you're doing! Why didn't you do it with me, you bitch?!"  
  
She slid out of his eyesight and sat at the foot of her bed." Vincent, what DO you know?"  
  
" I SAW YOU TWO SNOGGING IN POTIONS CLASSROOM TODAY!" he yelled. After calmed down he spoke again." I'll just let you know, that when you're not with a boyfriend..." he walked over to her," you're mine." He walked out of the door, who was followed by Hermione. He and Draco exchanged glares as he walked out of the Commons Room.  
  
" What did he want?" asked Draco.  
  
" Nothing, it was nothing"  
  
" Tell me, I heard him yell-"  
  
" He just said he saw us today in the potions classroom, and that you should stay away from me because if I have no boyfriend, then I'm automatically his...but don't take it personally or even heed his word, he is just creepy but won't do a thing about it." Hermione sat down and saw Cho on one of the couches." What's up?" she asked.  
  
" Well..." she started, uneasily." Harry's asked me out..." Hermione was stunned because she still liked Harry also." Yeah, he told me not to tell you though, because he said he still likes you and-"  
  
" What did you tell him?"  
  
" Well, no. Because I would want a boyfriend to like me, you know. Then well, I told him 'besides, Hermione still likes you...' then he just walked away, muttering oh..." she said.  
  
" Why did you tell him that?!" asked Hermione.  
  
" Oh I don't know. It kinda slipped...I'm VERY sorry..."  
  
" It's ok. He knows I'll never been seen dating with the likes of him after what he did."  
  
" Course you won't, Hermione...he's friends with Weasel after all..." teased Draco.  
  
" So Cho, who you going to the dance with? Please don't say Vincent," said Hermione.  
  
" HIM?! No way...I'm going with someone my age, besides just because Vincent's in my house doesn't mean I'll go with him..."  
  
" True" stated Hermione.  
  
" Anyway, I'm going with Derek Diggory, you know who he is. Cedric's little brother, muscular, brown hair, Hufflepuff Keeper?"  
  
" I know that bastard..." said Draco.  
  
" That's nice to know" replied a very sarcastic Cho.  
  
" He's got it in for me.(" I wonder why" said Cho in the same tone) I tell you. Then again, he's in for any Quidditch guy who's way hotter than him..." stated Draco vainly.  
  
" Oh, well wrong person Draco, because as you said, he's only in for anyone who's hotter than him..." she smirked. Draco snickered." What about you two, who are you guys going with?"  
  
" Ah, um, well I might just go with Vincent, seeing Harry and I broke up..." stated Hermione solemnly.  
  
Cho looked at Draco, knowing he wanted to go with Hermione. Knowing him though, he would say something else to cover up." Maybe Pansy Parkinson. I think Padma Patil will do. She is way hotter than Parvati. (" and a whole lot bitchier" Cho commented)-Exactly."  
  
" I bet Harry and Ron'll go with Parvati and Lavender. Even though they will have to dodge through jealous fans." All three laughed.  
  
The next three weeks went smoothly. It was only three days before the last day of school-and the Winter Ball. Hermione was sure by now she was stuck with Vincent. Draco also had no one, but planned to ask Hermione during lunch that day.  
  
As usual now, Hermione sat next to Ginny and occasionally sat with Katie Bell, a magnificent Quidditch player since she was twelve, a seventh year now.  
  
In the middle of lunch, Draco came up to Hermione. Vincent saw Draco and sat in the seat across Hermione. Harry and his band were watching also.  
  
" Why hello, Draco. What brings you here?" asked Vincent, quite jealous.  
  
" Funny, I was about to ask you the same...though I came on my own business thank you very much," he chided.  
  
Vincent, just glared and gritted his teeth." May I know WHAT your busine-"  
  
" Okay, Vincent shut-up! Draco was here first. Talk when he's done!" Hermione yelled. After she calmed down, she turned to Draco." Yes, Draco?"  
  
" Well, since I KNOW we both have no one to go to the ball with, I suggest we go together. Better than making me look like a fool without a girl" he said coolly. Ginny blushed. Harry and his gang watched. After a long pause, Vincent spoke up.  
  
" That may not be poss-"  
  
" I-" she waited for Vincent to shut up."...would love to..." she said, slightly sarcastic so no one around her thought that Draco was her new, Insta-crush. Vincent shot her a dangerous, though harmless look and stomped back to his table.  
  
" Very well..." said Draco walking away.' Good job! God I'm good...Course, she can't resist me. And boy, at the dance, she won't be able to keep her hands off me' he thought, mentally giving himself a thumbs up.  
  
Everyone else around Hermione looked surprised at the reply she gave HIM- Draco Malfoy! 'Awesome...' she thought.  
  
*********************************************  
  
" Draco, pleeeaaase?! I know you want to ask me to the ball...so go on!" pleaded Pansy.  
  
" Bug off, Pansy...I've already got someone. So do you" he said shaking her off his arm.  
  
" Yeah, but I can always stand Blaise up for YOU. Besides, who is this 'girl' that you asked?" she asked disgustedly.  
  
" Hermione Granger..." he muttered.  
  
" That Mudblood?!" she shrieked. Many Slytherin heads turned to him.  
  
" Yeah her...got a problem with tha-"  
  
" Draco, that Gryffindor head girl? Heh, I always knew you would start to like her. After all, she is basically your rival and ever since she broke up with Potter, she's become a real bitch" said Blaise congratulating himself," I knew you wou-"  
  
" Blaise! Don't interrupt me...I don't want to talk about it," he ordered. The rest of the day, no one asked about it.  
  
" Hermione!" called Cho." Hey, Derek and I and some friends of his are going to Hogsmeade in a couple minutes. Want to go? We can by our gowns there."  
  
" Oh well..." she answered, thinking about the homework she had." Oh alright. I don't even have a dress yet. Let me get something else on right now."  
  
In Hogsmeade, it seemed as if all of Hogwarts was there-except third years and under. They couldn't attend the Ball. Cho thought it was good to have Hermione and some of her friends with, that way they could enter stores the guys would be embarrassed to show their faces in.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Ginny shopping with her gang. Surprising part was that she was with Ron, Harry, Parvati and Lavender.  
  
" Parvati, let me buy this for you..." Lavender, this would look wonderful on you, I should know..." were some of the many things their fans would say to the two very annoyed girls.  
  
In Glady's Glorious Gowns shop, Cho, Hermione and Katie Bell(who met up with them) bought their gowns there. Cho bought a spaghetti strap top with a long skirt that was red and gold. Katie had a dark maroon dress that resembled Cho's though it was a one piece, no straps. They both had gold shawls to cover their arms.   
  
Hermione's had a similar design and was dark green velvet. Instead of spaghetti straps on the top(the dress was all one piece), the strap went over to one side . The skirt part seemed to be silk underneath and there was a layer of sheer over it.  
  
" Hermione that brings out the color in your eyes..." Cho gaped." It's gorgeous!"  
  
" Yes Hermione, a bit long for me though..." they turned around and saw Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting outside.  
  
" That's too bad you malicing rat!" yelled Katie- who like most Gryffindor, hated Slytherin. Draco made a sarcastic sad face and patted his chest where his heart was.  
  
Cho and Hermione saw Derek waiting outside and walked out. Draco followed them." What'll become of your blubber pals?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Those two? Those tubs can take of themselves. Besides, you wouldn't want THEM around."  
  
" Guess not" agreed Hermione.   
  
The day of the dance was hectic. The teachers were stressed and snappy.  
  
" Button that up more!" " Your legs show too much!" " Tuck in your shirt!" " Cover your shoulders!" " Don't squeeze your arms inward to tempt the men with your bosom!" were some of the many remarks the teachers made. The great hall was closed for after lunch and dinner until the ball. Everyone had to eat outside.  
  
" Hermione, can you tell me which eyeshadow works best on me?" asked Cho.  
  
" Well, the gold one definitely not. Maybe that onyx. Now you tell me which one would look better on me."  
  
" Hm, that green dress...lets see, try the onyx also. Try the sage eyeliner with it. They blend in together."  
  
In no time at all, seven o'clock arrived. Everyone over third year stood at the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for their partner if they weren't in the same house. 


	6. The Winter Ball (continued)

A/N:: OOOH! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! I LOVE YOUR NICE COMMENTS AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE AND MORE! yes like I said, thanks, Mana, M, f0xyness39, alexandergranger, Fall-Angel, Tropical Flavored Yama, sandy, and couch-potato!  
  
Also, I am also going to school tomorrow*_* god no. but yes. The chapters might take longer to come up, because I can write my chapters anytime, like during lunch or anything in my notebook, its just typing up when I come home....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAK.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Hermione saw Cho go with Derek. Harry and her caught each other's eyes. After what seemed forever, he smiled at her, though she turned around. She saw Draco coming from the arriving Slytherins. 'Jeez, he looks hot right now...' she thought as she saw him coming by. He was wearing black robes made of Satin.  
  
" Wow, Hermione..." he stopped to look at her." You look gorgeous..." he said sarcastically, though it was the truth.  
  
" Stop, Draco" she said as he slipped his arm around her waist." No need to make me red embarrassed with this light makeup I put on." She stopped as they entered.  
  
The sight WAS something to gape about. The ceiling like night, though lovely snowflakes and were falling from it. Light music from Ireland and England old times played. The doors that were opened, led outside to the Fairy garden, which was a very lovely garden decorated with the biggest Rose Bushes. People were already starting to dance.  
  
" Well, shall we dance?" he asked.  
  
" Uh, yes, but don't make us look like fools."  
  
" Me?! Pshaw!" he stopped when he felt her delicate arms slip on both shoulders and met at the back of his neck.  
  
" Not bad, Draco. You've been practicing?"  
  
" No, it comes naturally" he teased." I've got genes, you know. Anyways, any plans for the holidays?"  
  
" No, I'm staying here. My Aunt Vicki is having surgery in America over the holidays. Besides, my parents think I always want to stay during the holidays because of Harry, also. What about you?"  
  
" Oh well, I'm st-staying too" he lied. He knew he had to send his mom an owl right after the dance about staying.  
  
" Really?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah..." Everyone stopped dancing when they saw the Weird sisters come on the stage. They said some things and started to sing what seemed to be soft rock with a weird twist.  
  
" Oh Draco! I love this song!" said Hermione as they played a slow one. Hermione rested her head on his shoulders to everyone else's surprise. He very much enjoyed the feel of her waist sway in his hands.  
  
After everyone ate(Hermione sat at the head table), and danced, they both went outside. Hermione and Draco really started to show they're affection for each other. They went inside every so often to dance. Once, Blaise asked Hermione to dance and Draco was stuck with Pansy.  
  
" Having a good time with Draco?" he asked her.  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" He is a great friend you know, well at least to the Slytherins. Do you LIKE him?" Hermione looked at him funny." It's ok, your secrets are safe with me..." he said sounding very deceiving.  
  
" Yes, er-I think I do at least-"  
  
" Figures knowing how mostly every girl likes him...Funny though how he always teased you for being a Mud-mixed and now he likes-" he stopped. He was very glad the dance ended at once because Hermione starting to look at him even weirder as he said his last statement.  
  
" Hermione, why don't you wait outside while I get us some drinks," said Draco.  
  
" Alright." Outside, she saw Harry, with Parvati and Ron with Lavender on the marble balcony. All four spotted her and walked to her. She turned her body the other way to ignore them.  
  
" Hermione, please talk to us...we're really sorry. Do you REALLY think this should make us enemies?" asked Lavender.  
  
Hermione turned around about to yell that them but before she could even make sound come from her mouth, Draco cut in." Hello Potter, Weasel, Lavender, Parvati..." he slid his hand across Lavenders chest as he handed Hermione the cup. Lavender giggled(yes she's basically the 'pretty-boy whore') through her red face." Anything seems to be the problem?"  
  
Ron was infuriated at what he just did, but knew that if he started anything, the teachers all around would yell at him. Draco gestured for Hermione to follow him downstairs off the balcony and into the garden. They both knew that the four were following them, but they could care less.  
  
Behind a patch of rose bushes, which were higher than Draco, Hermione and Draco stood talking." What did Potter want?" he asked.  
  
" Well no, Lavender just talked to me...something about me being silly for taking that thing Harry did seriously, or something like that."  
  
Behind a rosebush, the four watched from individual tiny holes." So..done your Christmas shopping yet?" he asked.  
  
" Not all. Want to come with me to Hogsmeade during break?"  
  
" A date?!" he smirked.  
  
" Oh come on! You're SO shallow. I'll get you a present also..." she said.  
  
" You haven't gotten me one?"  
  
" Like you have gotten me one yet..."  
  
" Well what do you want?" he snickered.  
  
She pushed him against the bush and held his head in place." Kiss me, Draco."  
  
" This will be our gift to each other..." he teased and kissed her. His hands moved through her hair as they kissed.   
  
" Guys, look, they're at it AGAIN" said Parvati.  
  
" Katie told me that Cho told her that they do it practically every night..." whispered Ron.  
  
After that, they walked hand in hand for the first time, in the garden. They saw Ginny and Colin at it in front of a rosebush in every ones view. They also saw professor Mcgonagall giggling and flirting with the Arithmancy teacher. " I think I am going to be sick, Hermione."  
  
She hit his arm." Don't be silly, Draco. Old people have the right to court also..." she said with an upraised eyebrow(raised VERY high).  
  
It was already midnight and everyone started to leave once the Weird sisters left. Draco led Hermione into his Slytherin Common Room. Inside, it was as though the ball never ended, though most people were back in their own clothes, partying like no other.  
  
" So this is what goes on in here..." she said walking past a couple laying on the couch, snogging.  
  
" Not all the time. They just do this after things like the ball...Don't tell me your house doesn't party." he asked. No one was surprised when they saw Hermione's hand in his.  
  
" Well, no. We party alot. It's just, different being with your house."  
  
" Got a problem with my house?" he teased. She laughed.  
  
After quite a few bottlebeers, most people sat in a circle. Everyone who drank them weren't drunk, but very giddy. Most of the seventh years had whiskey, though they were non-alcoholic either(The grounds banned alcoholic drinks from students, but somehow knew when adults had them.) Pansy was quite jealous of Hermione." Granger, go back to your harmless house...Granger, I want to know how you worked a charm on Draco, because you're a mudblood..." she would sometimes say. Most of the Slytherin guys were trying to take advantage of Hermione though, since she was someone new (and they had a few bottlebeers). Though Draco would ruin them.  
  
" So Draco, are you going to ask her out?" whispered Blaise.  
  
Draco seemed to think this was no problem so he tapped Hermione's shoulder." Yes?" she asked quite hyperly.  
  
" Wanna go out?"  
  
" Uh, sure. Won't make much difference since we have snogged each other a mil-" Draco turned her head to shut her up about what she was going to blurt, and also, to kiss her in front of them. All the guys hooted, the girls either pouted, shook their heads or glared. It was already two or three am and went to their Commons Room to sleep for the night-or early morning.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up in a rather cheery mood. The sun was shining on her blankets and Crookshanks purred in her ear. She sat up 'so this is it. I'm dating Draco' she thought happily. 'Hope he was serious, knowing how he had one too many bottlebeers last night.' She got out of bed and checked her clock. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. She noticed her hair was in a real mess, so she slipped out and went to her bath. No one else seemed to be awake. Some people were walking around in their pajamas still. She saw a Hufflepuff boy and girl in their ball outfits from last night.  
  
She turned on the bath faucet for milk and watched the clear pool turned milky. She then took the basket of rose petals and threw them in the water. She put the basket on the table, watching more rose petals magically appear in the basket. She slipped in and lay her head against the ground. 'Why do Harry and Ron have to bug me all the time...Its bad enough seeing Harry's face in the corridors, and I have the urge to go up to him and cry in his chest, telling him how sorry I am' she thought. 'It's no use now. I'm going out with Draco now. Let it be known that Harry and Ron know this to, so they stop pestering me.'   
  
" Goodness..." she said out loud.  
  
" What is it?" asked the Mermaid in the painting. She had always been nice to Hermione." Guy problems?"  
  
" Yes..." she let it stop there. She slipped out of the bath making sure the mermaid had her eyes shut, though she didn't mind that much since they were both women. 'Thank Merlin Vincent didn't come in. Hope it stays that way.' " Goodbye!" she waved to the mermaid and she waved back, after dressing.  
  
As she walked through the corridors, more people seemed to be awake. Most were making their way to the entrance of the castle, hauling away their trunks. She noticed that not that many people were leaving. Most of them, however, were first, second or third years. She saw about two seventh years among that crowd, most seventh years stayed for their last year. There were a little more sixth years than seventh in that crowd also, but about three quarters of the sixth and 5th years stayed for their last years also.  
  
She walked back to her Commons Room and saw that Draco, Cho, and Jason Brics(a Hufflepuff seventh year) were sitting in the room. A wide smile spread across her face when Draco looked up at her. She put her things in her room and joined them.   
  
" So," she started," How was your nights last night?"  
  
Cho was first to answer." Wonderful. Derek and I had a wonderful time," she sounded overjoyed. Jason seemed to not hear Hermione. He normally though of himself as more superior than the rest of the heads. Draco hinted that they were both together that night.  
  
" So anyone leaving for Christmas?"  
  
" Not really, I'm with most of the seventh years, planning to spend time here for my last year. I can't believe the year's almost over..." replied Cho. The others nodded agreeingly." I know most of the sixth years are staying, not many fifth years though, unless their parents plan on going out of town this year or they are forced to stay out of bad grades... I also know that about four fourth years are staying. None of the first and second years are and same with the third years."  
  
After awhile, the three left Jason and went to the Great Hall, where some students were eating, or playing a game. It was obvious that those leaving for the Holidays already left. There were 2 tables set out in the great hall. One was half filled with the faculty and the other two were enough for the rest of the people staying for holidays.  
  
A/N:: Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This actually came out from the tip of my tongue since I'm experiencing slight writers block. 


	7. Hogsmeade

A/N: yes, last chapter was long. Over 2,000 words*_* Okay, this one I will keep under 1,999. Yes I will. Oh yes I will. This one, also is going to be a result of slight writers block.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The days were slow before the first sign of snowfall. Hermione woke up to Cho running into her room ordering her to open her window.  
  
" Cho, its only five am. Go back to bed!"  
  
" Hermione! It's snow!" she said opening her red and gold curtains. The sun forced Hermione to look out the window, where she saw nothing but pure whiteness. A blanket of snow as far as her eye could reach stretched across the land, leaving the trees in the forbidden forest covered on top with snow, and still piney green underneath.  
  
" That's lovely Cho, It really is. Please shut my curtains now and go back to bed!" she said crankily.  
  
" Yes, sir-ma'am..." she said shutting the curtains and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Two hours later, Hermione woke up. Not many Heads woke up at this hour, not many students woke up at this hour. She normally sat in bed reading or thought. It had been a month and a half that she didn't talk to Harry and she started to miss him. No matter how much she planned though, she could never bring herself up to him and say she was sorry for even avoiding them.  
  
" God how I miss him..." she said, looking at her cat. A tear streaked down her face as she bit her lip. ' I wish none of this had ever happened...whenever I'm with Draco though, I seem to lose all thought of Harry and my missing him. I really need to talk to Susan.'  
  
She got out of bed after a half-hour and got dressed. She put on her brown sweatshirt that had 3 pink diamonds go across it, and a pair of blue jean pants. Over that she put on her winter cloak. She walked to the Hufflepuff Commons room and looked at the portrait. It was of a witch and wizard next to a cauldron. They were obviously asleep, and Hermione didn't know the password.' crap' she thought.' I walked all this way and forgot about passwords...'   
  
" Miss you're a Gryffindor, no other house members unless invited by one or know the password. Well, go on, spit it out. Go on," urged the wizard who woke up the witch.  
  
" For pities sake Sandrom, let her speak you foolish old prune. You woke me up with that racket of yours" spat the hag witch.  
  
" Galandra, look at that badge she's wearing, she's a Gryffindor you blind bat!"  
  
" Um, excuse me," they stopped fighting." I don't know the password but I am friends with Susan Bones. Do you know if she is up yet?" asked Hermione.  
  
" You have to know the password miss!" he spat.  
  
" Yes, but, look!" she showed them her badge." I'm Head girl! isn't it shiny and well, I can get in!?"  
  
" Miss! We've-"  
  
" Sandrom, shut-up! She's a Head Girl and I've seen her with Susan Bones in the corridors when I visit my friends. Yes Miss, you may enter. She is still inside" said Galandra, who made a smile which showed no teeth, and they were yellow if she did have them.  
  
Inside, the Commons Room was very fancy. More than Gryffindor or Slytherin Commons Rooms. There was a student sleeping with a book in his hand on the couch, and one was at a desk, fast away finishing an essay. Two girls who looked like sixth or fifth years walked out from the girl's dormitory and they recognized Hermione at once.  
  
" Oh, hello Hermione" said Courtenie Shadoes.  
  
" Hello Courtenie. Do you know where Susan is?" she asked.  
  
" Oh, Susan. Yes she's in the dorm. I believe she's awake. Go up and take a left and you will find a door that says Sixth years number two. Go in there, you may want to knock first" answered the other girl, Cindy Johnson.  
  
Hermione thanked them and walked up a shirt flight of stairs. There were doors on each sides of the walls once she took her left. Three doors on one side and three on the other, starting with fourth year, dorm one on one side of the wall, dorm two on the other. Then she passed the fifth year dorms and finally at the end of the hall was sixth year. She knocked on the second door and was greeted by her friend, Susan Bones.  
  
" Hermione!" she shrieked.  
  
" Hello Susan. I just wanted to say hi. Hey, why aren't you at home. Don't you seize any opportunity to go back home?"  
  
Susan's face turned grim." Yes, well, mum has got teeth surgery in the Wizard hospital in Russia. Dad owled me five days ago saying that they will both be gone..." she then turned her face to a smile." It snowed today! Did you see?! I can't wait till my friends get out of the shower so we can play in it! I swear they are ridiculous, they are going to make their hair wet then go out into the snow!" Hermione laughed. Susan had a reputation of being very shy, but when she knew someone, she tended to be extremely hyper and Hermione knew that she would be better off listening." So how did you manage to get in?"  
  
" Oh well the witch and wizard, after much quarreling, decided to just let me in since I was Head Girl and I knew you and all-"  
  
" The password is Chocolate covered apples" she interrupted." Oh! Derek said you're going out with Draco Malfoy! Is it true?!"  
  
" Yes... please don't skip around announcing it though...something inside me gets embarrassed whenever a passing Slytherin who knows about that..."  
  
" Your secrets are safe with me!" she said.' Its not a secret though-oh well, its better off if she thinks it's a secret anyways..." thought Hermione." Woah you must be brave though! Draco? I could never gather enough courage to even talk to a Slytherin, and Draco, like he resembles the house in general...that's tough." Susan tended to exaggerate also and get hyped up about it.  
  
" Not that tough, you've just got to read between the lines with him-"  
  
" What about Harry?!" she interrupted, again." I heard that when you two were going out, he was found snogging Parvati Patil. Bet you were bloody mad!"  
  
" I sure was" agreed Hermione rather glumly, Susan interrupted her two times...  
  
" Uh, look I have to get changed then I am going to eat. You can meet me downstairs for breakfast or not. Anyways, I might spend all day in the snow."  
  
" Yeah okay. I'll see you later Susan!" she said leaving the Dorm.  
  
" Bye Hermione! Thanks for coming! Remember the password!" she yelled down the hall. Hermione laughed at how much of a child Susan still acted alot. She wasn't that gorgeous that men were falling at her feet, her chubby cheeks, blue eyes and long blonde hair though worked its charm on a few Hufflepuff men before. Susan also always knew the latest gossip and rumors and loved to spread them more than anything. She also acted like a ditz at times but in reality scored fair grades and talked ALOT.  
  
***   
  
Hermione walked down the corridors to the Great Hall. On her way, she saw a hall that she passed before, but never took the liberty of going into it. It had some dark places here and there and the paintings on the walls seemed to be illuminated with magic light. She always loved to stop at paintings and look at them. Her favorite was of a girl laying on a grassy hill with her cat. There were many other joyful paintings also, some were just mysterious and some were plain scary. She saw one in the middle of the hall and it looked as though no one was in it. It was a meadow with dead grass. On both sides were a forest and she saw a herd of unicorns galloping across the field to the other end of the painting. They looked so real.  
  
She walked a little further and heard noises coming from a hall to the right. As she walked closer, it sounded as though three voices were talking, and one she recognized-Draco. She walked into the dark little hall and saw a light at the end of it (not far because it was a very short hall)." Draco? Is that you?" she called.  
  
Draco turned his light to her and she saw that the two other people were Blaise and Pansy, right next to each other." Oh Hermione, yes...come on."  
  
" What, are you doing?!" she asked.  
  
" Oh," he looked at Pansy and Blaise and chuckled." I was just, talking to them...and obviously they weren't listening because when I turned my light towards them they were busy snogging in the darkness." Pansy and Blaises face went pink. He walked up to Hermione and slipped his hand around her waist, bringing her where they were also. They stayed silent in the darkness for a long time and then Pansy walked over between Draco and Hermione, shunning Hermione away.  
  
" Draco...its ok, you can keep on talking. I will listen." Hermione glared and as though Pansy had eyes on the back of her head, she violently turned her head around." What are you glaring at you Mudblood. Stop it because I just took a shower today and I do not want your vision destroying it. Got that Granger?" she asked.  
  
" Shut up Pansy...You bitch. You will never stay clean as long as you're in Hogwarts you ugly pug-faced hag" said Hermione rather ferociously. Blaise was behind Hermione glaring at Pansy as well and Draco looked as though he were enjoying this catfight.  
  
" Is that the best you can say, Mudblood? Sure wasn't offending...but don't worry, if that doesn't work your face will do just the job."  
  
Hermione looked as though she were about to burst. Before Pansy could laugh at her own comment, she slapped her hard across the face." There, that'll put a little more pigment into your skin whore, if you want to talk about ugly faces" she stormed out of the hall and Into the Great Hall. She sat next to Cho who was sitting next to Derek.   
  
She saw Draco enter the great hall as she walked out." Hermione, sorry about Pansy back there..." he said.  
  
She was still very mad, but not at him." It's ok. You don't have to be sorry it wasn't your fault she's such a butt-ugly whore."  
  
He didn't know really what to say to her comment so he said, " Want to go outside right now? Maybe in a few hours we can go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
" Sure..."  
  
Outside they saw Harry and Ron throwing snow balls at Lavender and Parvati." Everyone! Look its Hermione!" said Ron as he threw a snowball at her as though she were still friends with them. The snowball in fact hit Draco smack in the face.  
  
The two girls walked up to Hermione." Want to help beat the shit out of those two?" asked Parvati timidly.   
  
" Yeah Mione! Come on! You can play also Malfoy!" Harry yelled and said Malfoy as if it were a swear word. Hermiones heart sunk, lower and lower the more she looked at Harry. She turned around and muttered loudly so Parvati and Lavender could hear," Leave me alone you asses. Lets go Draco..." Draco took her hand and gladly walked her away.  
  
" Hermione! Hermione! I'm so glad to see-" Susan Bones stopped when she saw Draco's face turn around. His expression was blank and it scared her just a little.  
  
" Susan!" yelled Hermione running into her arms." I'm glad to see you also! Hey we'll be back though, we're going to Hogsmeade to finish up some shopping. I'll buy you something if you'd like."  
  
" Oh..." she looked sad." Okay. I'll, see you later then. She walked back to her three friends who were flying on broomsticks.  
  
****  
  
In Hogsmeade, Draco and Hermione scavenged the shops quickly. By noon, they entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at the bar.  
  
" Hello Hermione and-" Rosmerta stopped when she saw Draco," Draco. What would you two like?" Her eyes still fixed on Draco." What am I saying? You always want Bottlebeers! Two Bottlebeers straight up!" she said rather happily and walked into the kitchen quickly.  
  
" What WAS her problem?" asked Draco." She stared at me the whole ti-"  
  
" She's used to seeing me with Harry and Ron. Surprised that you were with me I guess." All of a sudden, someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Rosmerta gesture her to an empty table near the corner." Yes?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Are you mental?!"  
  
" What? What are you talking about?"  
  
" Hermione! I've known you for more than two years. It's not like you to be hanging out with a, well a Malfoy. Especially since he has a family name to live up to by hating Mixed Bloods. I'm only trying-"  
  
" Oh PUHLEASE Rosmerta! He's changed and he's not mean to me. I don't care what you think. I'm a big gir-"  
  
" Hermione, I know what I'm talking about. When I went to Hogwarts, Lucious Malfoy liked me and we were going out. Then he turned his back on me, and my friends. Later on he killed my friends, but that was after we graduated. While we were still in school, he cheated on me for his fellow Slytherin, Narcissa..." Rosmerta stopped when she saw Hermione stomp back to Draco.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm and yanked him out the pub. Outside, they stopped and Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.   
  
" Hermione? What's the matter? What did Rosmerta say?!"  
  
" Draco, I'm so sick of people worrying about me. I had enough with Harry and Ron, and now that we're going out, well everyone is even more worried for me."  
  
" Are you saying that we should break up?!" he asked rather scared but shocked.  
  
" No Draco!" she started to cry as Draco's grip on her forearms tightened." No. I am just pissed about everyone's worrying. I don't think the time will ever come when we have to break up..." with that her head faced the ground. Draco took his hand and made her look up at him." Oh Draco! I'm so sick of everything! I wish nothing happened and it was just us two in a little, I dunno, a white box. Away from everything" her arms thrust around him.  
  
Draco felt rather embarrased." Come on Hermione, let's go before you soak up my robes" he teased. She laughed and they walked back to the carriage station. In the carriage, Hermione was about to fall asleep in Draco's arms, as she thought ' Why did I say that? I made him think that I didn't want to be with him anymore. Oh gosh. Part of me wants to and part of me wants to be with Harry. Another part wants me to just lay in bed with Crookshanks and sleep-forever and peacefully. Not dead though.'  
  
As she thought, a plan brewed in her mind. One that she wanted to do since she started to ignore her friends. She had to talk to Harry. If she didn't, she would be so lost. Draco was important to her but she felt empty without Harry. 


	8. The Shattered Window that outlooks love

A/N: Wow I haven't updated in a LONG time! I posted chapter seven though...so allswell so far. Chapter seven was longer than six*_* I would like to thank all my patient reviewers for waiting for me to update! I plan on updating every weekend, like writing it throughout the week and posting it like on Sundays. Also, please bookmark this url.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
" Hey Draco, do you mind if I can be alone for awhile when we get back? It won't take long...I just, well want to be alone" she said in the Carriage, breaking the silence.  
  
" What's the matter Hermione? I swear if its something that Rosmerta said to you, well, I'm going to have a little chat with her" he added angrily.  
  
" Draco, please don't. Besides, it wasn't anything she told me. Honestly" she lied.' Why did I just lie to him? Oh well its better than telling him I need to talk to Harry if its the last thing I do...'   
  
The rest of the ride was silent. It made Hermione feel guilty, as though something she said made Draco mad. He sure seemed mad. He sat in the chair and folded his arms while looking out the window. At Hogwarts, they parted. Draco met Blaise and Hermione went off to look for Harry.  
  
After sometime of looking for him, Hermione decided to rest. She went outside and sat on a bench, enjoying the chilly breeze and the partial sunlight on her back. Then, when she was about to give up, she saw Harry and Ron walk out. Trying to catch up were Lavender and Parvati, though they were far enough away to get in Hermiones way. Before she thought of a plan, she found herself walking straight up to him.  
  
" Harry, can I have a word, ALONE!" she added when she saw Ron's face light up and following them.  
  
" Yeah sure" he said as he followed her. They walked into the castle, though nowhere in specific. She decided to do it in the library, so when she went in, she went into a study area.  
  
When they went into the area, Harry just watched Hermione, with the same, sweet eyes that he had when they went out. Hermione couldn't take much of this anymore. Harry saw her start to cry and was startled when she flung her arms around him.  
  
" Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" she was bawling now.  
  
" Hermione..." he patted her back." It's ok. I can underst-"  
  
" Its not okay Harry! I turned my back on you, you! My first friend and best friend since first year. How could I be so stupid, Harry? Please forgive me..."she got back up and looked him in the eye. She wanted to kiss him. It was as though being held by him rejuvenated her body again. She forgot about Draco that moment, and leaned over to kiss him.  
  
Harry was this time more startled but gave into the kiss of his wonderful friend. She kissed him as she did when they were together, and all her worries went away. Harry stopped the kiss and hugged her.  
  
" I forgive you Hermione..." he whispered in her ear." I forgive you because I love you..." This brought more tears to Hermiones eyes, which made her grasp him tighter  
  
" And I..."  
  
" Hermione?! What the hell are you doing?!" asked a familiar voice. They quickly parted and saw that it was Draco, and Blaise." Hermione!" he said sternly as he walked up to her, his face infuriated." I asked you a question! What are you  
doing with Potter?!" he asked slowly. Blaise just stood there, staring at Hermione, not exactly glaring though.  
  
" Um...well...I..." she started but stopped when he walked toward the exit of the library with Blaise.' Crap! What was I doing?! am I mad? He could have seen me kissing Harry! Why did I even kiss him? Now I am just as bad as he is now!'  
  
" I'm soo sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done...goodbye" she stormed off, avoiding his eye contact.  
  
She stormed through the halls not knowing where Draco could be. She decided to talk to Susan, like she promised. She walked into the Great Hall, hoping she would be there. To her relief, she was at a table talking with her friends and some other Hufflepuff boys.  
  
"Susan!" she yelled walking to her.  
  
"Hermione! Oh dear! what happened? Why are there streaks on your face?!" she whimpered.  
  
"Susan, can I talk to you over here?" she asked pointing to a place at the table far from the others.   
  
"Sure. Hey hold on guys. I'm going to talk to Hermione" she told her friends.  
  
***  
  
"Oh I feel so sorry for you Hermione..." pitied Susan after Hermione told her everything.  
  
"Don't be Susan" Hermione chuckled lightly to conceal her sadness.  
  
"Tell you what, go find Draco and tell him how you feel about him, and then go to Harry and do whatever you need to do. If you love Draco, tell that to Harry politely. I think you're smarter here, go and do what I said and see what happens."  
  
"Thanks Susan. You're an awesome friend" Hermione said, lifting herself up.  
  
She walked into her Commons Room. Draco wasn't there. She decided to check the Slytherin House. She walked down the eerie dungeon to the portrait hole.  
  
'Oh no,' she thought, 'What's the password? Oh no...' she stood there thinking for awhile." Oh yes, Midnight Shower..." she said and the painting moved open.  
  
Inside she tiptoed to the Commons Room. She saw three heads around the fire. Two boys and a girl.   
  
" Oh look Draco! It's that bitch!" shouted Pansy who saw Hermione first. They all turned around and she walked faster. When she got closer to Draco, she saw his face clearly. It wasn't exactly in tears, but had a sad and furious face that spelled out his mood: Betrayed.  
  
" Draco?" she asked timidly." I...I wan-"  
  
" You wanted to say you were sorry and that you weren't thinking when you were with Harry today. I know. Don't waste your breath on me" Hermione was speechless. This WAS what she was going to say. She desperately wished that Pansy and Blaise weren't there. Or if just Pansy left was even fine.  
  
She looked back up at him and saw his face looking straight at her. It was filled with such anger and sadness that it started to make Hermione lose everything that she was going to say. Slowly, timidly, she walked towards him. His eyes followed her every move. She lifted a hand to caress his cheek, but he moved it away in disgust.  
  
"Draco. Let me speak. I know it was wrong-very wrong. I even regret it. Just please, forgive me. Draco, we've been enemies for more than five years and if we all of a sudden started going out, I know you can forgive me and we both can forget what happened today..." she pleaded. At this point she was very close to him.  
  
He still looked disgusted, but he wasn't looking at her. He chuckled lightly." Who would have thought that enemies for so long would all of a sudden fall in love? It's madness. Heh, to say I even loved you...You chose Potter. It takes a freak to like a freak. Now get out of my site, Mudblood."  
  
The tone of his voice scared Hermione, especially with his last word. Pansy looked scared even. This really made her sad, the whole world was ending. If it was all a dream, she hoped it would end. She ran to the entrance and stopped.  
  
" Draco, I love you" and walked out. 


	9. A New Close Friend

Chapter 9:  
  
As she walked down the halls, her mind started to think madness. 'Maybe I should go back to Vincent. After all, he does like me, or so I think and Harry...no. I can't go back to him. He wouldn't understand anything after such a long time.'  
  
She walked to the library to read away her pain. After about forty-five minutes, someone was standing in front of her.  
  
" Watch out Zambini, your bitch has many spies. Aren't you afraid of what she might do to you if she finds you talking to ME?!"  
  
" Cut it with the shit, Hermione. I'm here to talk to you." Hermione's eyes got wide." After you left, and said you loved Draco, well, he kind of spazzed and started to cry. He looked really dangerous before then, but I never though he could cry. I'm thinking that with the help of me and maybe some others, you can talk to him and get him back to his normal self."  
  
" I really don't know what got into me Zam-"  
  
" Blaise. Call me that."  
  
"...Blaise. But I still love him" she continued." I hope I didn't make him crazy or anything like that."  
  
" I don't know...he told me you were the first girl he ever 'loved'. Just try to figure it out now," he finished.  
  
After Blaise left, Hermione sat in silence. The whole world was falling on her and she wasn't strong enough to bare it.  
  
She dreaded the time dinner would come. And it came quickly. 'Okay, just don't sit by anyone until everything is clear,' she thought When she arrived in the Great Hall, she noticed all the fifth years and seventh years next to the fireplace .  
  
" What's going on Cho?" she asked.  
  
" They're all going home. The heads aren't allowed to go home at this point. Only for students who needed to make things up or had many detentions. They're going home by Floo Powder. 'Cuse me" she walked away to give Derek a hug goodbye.  
  
Hermione didn't know who to sit with now. She would sit next to Susan, and she highly considered it. Then she thought about Vincent, but he left for home. Then Cho, but she was way too popular and Harry and everyone else practically was associated with her during eating times. She made up her mind to sit next to Susan-but not talk much.  
  
" Hah! Susan just wait till the semester starts again. I'll show you sweet....We're going to beat those damn Slytherins!" said Justin, a popular Hufflepuff boy who was on the team and liked Susan.   
  
" I never really said you weren't. All I was saying is that Slytherin has won many more times than we have. There still is a chan-"  
  
" Susan! Don't think like that..." said her friend.  
  
" Right, listen to your friend" responded one of Justin's friends. Hermione followed what everyone was doing and never talked. Susan sometimes asked her questions and she just answered in two or three word answers.   
  
After dinner, she trudged up the stairs and to her dorm. She dressed into her sleeping gown and slipped into bed. She looked at the moon for an hour until she was covered in a soft blanket of sleep.  
  
***  
  
Winter Holidays flew by quickly. Students spent it with frequent trips to Hogsmeade, or winter games put on, outside. Hermione, who was obviously experiencing slight depression, kept herself in her room. She went out for meals or for the bathroom, but not many people who could get into the Head Commons room saw her and she let her friends in once in a while. Blaise came in once but he said that he had to sneak through Draco to get in her room-the commons room never the less. But when Hermione was all alone, she spent her lonely moments writing. Writing anything she could think of; poems, story's, and she even started a novel. The writing seemed to put her at ease instead of entering madness.  
  
" Hermione? What do you do locked up here all day?!" asked Cho one mid-morning on the last day of Winter Holidays.  
  
" I write, or watch you guys outside, having fun. I do come to the Great-"  
  
" Hermione, you site away from everyone. I don't even think you can hear us, from where you sit. Besides, alot of your friends miss you. Even your old Gryffindor friends."  
  
" Cho...it's ok..." Cho sat on Hermione's bed next to her.  
  
" What are you writing? What's it about?"  
  
" Oh well, I did all my homework already so I decided to start a book," she explained, pointing to a stack of papers on her desk.  
  
Cho gaped with shock." Hermione, there must be over one hundred pages there! Why are you writing and what's it about?!"  
  
Hermione didn't want to answer the first question she asked, so she thought she could get around it." It's a story, about witches. I plan on making it for muggles and wizards." The look on Cho's face was scared or angry, but Hermione knew what it meant." Don't worry. To the muggles, I'm trying to make it seem like I'm another muggle writer, depicting witches and other magical things. I wanted it also to be for wizards so I can reveal for them the way muggles think of us. I did research in Muggle Studies and read a bunch of fantasy novels."  
  
" Good. Not too many wizards would be happy if you wrote that there are such things as wizards and witches and sold it to muggles."  
  
" I have a feeling that some wizards wouldn't like the fact that I sold it to muggles either. Or the fact that a half-muggle wrote it..." she instantly thought of Draco and her eyes swelled up. She couldn't speak anymore even if she wanted to. The lump in her throat was swelling and hurt like fire.  
  
" Oh, Hermione?" Cho gave her a warm hug." Oh I heard all about it! I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." She paused," I don't think I'm alone either. All your friends, even Harry, Lavender, and Parvati feel sad and they miss you. If there's anything I-we-"  
  
" Can you bring Blaise to me?!" she asked. She wanted Cho to stop it with the sympathy. She knew what Cho was aiming for-for Hermione to come out finally and get on with life. But life wasn't that easy to get on with when you loved two men and you maybe hurt both.   
  
" Who? Blaise? Oh yeah! Zambini. Sure. You can always talk to him. He's probably one of the only Slytherin men who aren't such asses, I must admit he's such a sweety..."  
  
' Give me a break' thought Hermione quickly.' He's going out with a whore, how dumbass is that?' She decided to stop Cho, " Just....get him for me. If you could, thanks," she said as Cho shut the door. She threw herself back to lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Hours later that day, a fierce knocking pounded the door. It was obviously Blaise, since no one else was trying to get inside quickly so they're best friend wouldn't find them there.  
  
" Come in" replied Hermione. The door opened quickly and shut slowly and quietly.  
  
" Sorry for the delay, Hermione. It's hard to get by Draco. He's got eyes in the back of his..." he stopped talking knowing Hermione really didn't want to hear that.  
  
" It's ok. I understand. Come sit down Blaise..." Blaise came to her bed and sat on it. The brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy looked into Hermione's eyes. Her brown eyes were filled with tears but he managed to get through them. After a long silence, she blinked and looked at the floor.  
  
" So..." he started." What's the matter?"  
  
" Have you talked to him? He seems to be having fun outside."  
  
" He...I know he still loves you, Hermione. No doubt about that. He tells me that alot after playing quidditch or after winter practice..." He didn't like playing the middle." Here, come with me right now. I'm going to Hogsmeade for something. I know he won't be there. We can probably talk more there..." She looked up at him as though he told her he was going to kill her right now. He chuckled," besides, it would do some good to your complexion to become, lets say, normal again? Sitting in this dim room sure has made you pale and I don't want to know what you look like in normal light. Lets go" he took her hand and they slipped out of the Castle to the carriages.  
  
  
A/N: Thank you ever so patient people! I'm overjoyed with your patience and liking for my writing. I'm trying to finish this story up so I can get onto my new Hermione/Draco fic....but I won't tell what it is!!! muahaha! I am also planning on storing these on a site so you won't hafta search for me^^  
  
Again thanks and I plan on putting up chapter 10 (where someone starts to like Hermione) tomorrow! 


	10. At Hogsmeade, with another Slytherin

I JUST uploaded the ninth chapter like yesterday. I'm glad I'm moving faster in this.  
  
Disclaimer (which I forgot for some other chapters also): I do not own anything.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
They arrived in Hogsmeade by mid-day and walked around talking to each other about stuff." See? Isn't it nice to be outside now? Glad it's not as cloudy today, that way the sun will be nice and give you a nice tan." Hermione laughed." You know it wouldn't hurt to talk sometimes. Oh look. Ice cream, come on, lets get some" he walked over to the pink little parlour.  
  
" Blaise wait! I don't have any money..."  
  
" Ice Cream isn't expensive, silly...I can pay for it" he said while Hermione remembered that most of the Slytherins, or at least most of Draco's friends, were rich.  
  
" Thanks." In no time, they got they're ice cream in waffle cones. Hermione got Rocky Road and Blaise, Honeydew Vanilla." Not much of a variety lover eh?"  
  
" No I've liked this flavor since I was little."  
  
" Oh...how long have you known Draco?" she asked. He hesitated to answer, since he didn't really like talking about this topic.  
  
"Ah, well, I would have to say since I was five. Yeah my mom and his mom used to be good friends until Lucious..." he paused and looked to the ground. Hermione knew he didn't want to go on.  
  
" Oh...well that's nice. I haven't had any friends for more than a year until I came here."  
  
" That's nice to hear." Blaise stopped walking and looked at her intently.  
  
" Blaise, what's the matter? Do you see anyone from school?" she asked after walking two paces ahead. He just kept looking at her. Hermione looked into his eyes and they were filled with something like never before. She noticed he was looking at her also and she went up to him and embraced him.   
  
They lifted their heads from each others shoulders but still were in each others arms." Thanks Blaise. I needed a hug from all these things going on...What's wrong?"  
  
He leaned forward towards her and tried to peck her on the lips. She moved her head away and then her whole body. "What, Hermione?"  
  
" I'm sorry...I may not be thinking the same thing here, but I don't have feelings for you like I believe you do..." She saw the spark in his eyes dim." I never thought of us as more than friends."  
  
" It's ok Hermione. I know, you love Draco. It's nice that you consider me a friend though. I think some people question the friendship I have with them but it's nice to know that we're friends. Besides, I'm going out with Pansy."  
  
" Do you like you her?"  
  
" What?!" he turned to her and looked confused.  
  
" Do you like Pansy?" she asked even louder.  
  
" Well, not really anymore. Ever since I got to know you, you sound more of a woman than Pansy. Pansy doesn't have priorities for her life, except maybe becoming a Death Eater. You do. You are head girl and you make very good grades. I know you will become something good" he added. This thing brought tears to her eyes though they didn't show. This was one of the nicest things she's heard in a long time, and she knew it came from his heart.  
  
" Oh Blaise," she gave him a hug," That was really sweet of you to say that. I never thought you kind of looked into the future about a girl you like, as if you were going to get married sometime soon but, it was nice to hear something nice and comforting."  
  
Part of what Hermione said made Blaise feel stupid for making her think he plans on making a commitment way too soon." Let's go now...I don't I can hide from him any longer today," he changed the subject.  
  
" Oh.." she was too much fun to leave for the day," Oh, alright."  
  
" We should leave for dinner also. Remember, we have it earlier today because tomorrow morning everyone comes back" he explained as they made their way to the carriages. It was also starting to snow so they chose a covered carriage.  
  
" Oh yeah...I guess I've been so secluded that I haven't been reminded of any news."  
  
Later that day, Hermione couldn't find Susan or Cho. So she decided to find some inspiration for her book by reading other novels. As she headed down the hallway, people stared at her as if she were a new student. She entered the library and found Madam Pince, who she really didn't want to talk to because she was obnoxious.   
  
" Oh dear! Hermione! Where have you been my deary? You haven't come along in a long time!" squealed the librarian.  
  
" Oh well...I just haven't been around. I'm kind of in a hurry so-"  
  
" Nonsense dear! Come sit with me and I will have you do your favorite thing!('oh god, she is mental!' thought Hermione) and that's arranging check-out slips!" She sounded too overjoyed for this help she thought she was going to get.  
  
" I'm so sorry" she started to walk to a shelf," But I really am in a hurry. I'll...do it sometime later!" she said over her shoulder. She actually wasn't in a hurry but she hated doing jobs for Madam Pince, especially when popular, snobby girls walked by and saw that she was favoring Hermione.  
  
" Ah yes. This sounds like a good book," she said pulling out the book ' The Witches No One Knew Were Witches' by Stacey M. Goodman." Oh so she's a witch writing about witches the way muggles see them also..." giggled Hermione as she read the back. She decided this would be a good book for her if she was aiming in the same direction as Goodman.  
  
She sat down to read in one of the many areas with couches and beds and large, fluffy pillows. She sat on a goose feather couch and started to read. Two hours later, someone blocked the light right above her. She looked up and it was-  
  
" Oh Mudblood, am I blocking your precious light? Finally you got out of that dreary room, but I must say that it is lame of you to come and read...how lame. Oh well...once a mudblood, always a mudblood." Hermione's face started to streak with her tears." Oh is she crying now? Oh how sad. I guess your name hasn't gotten old after all." Though she wasn't crying about that, she was crying that she saw him, and the reaction he had towards her, as if they were back to old times. She ignored him and moved to another couch." Don't turn your back on me!" he said sternly. He grabbed her hard on the shoulder, and turned her around so she was (very)close to, and facing him. He looked into her eyes as he did when he went out with her and they stood there looking at each other.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to say something but he pushed her away." Stay away from me. You know I can't stand to see a girl cry." He turned on his heel and walked away, robes flowing with the wind he created from moving. She stood there motionless, until she came back into reality and checked her book out. She went to her room and fell asleep early, skipping dinner. 


	11. Regaining Old Friends

A/N: Hope y'all liked the tenth chapter^^ I'm so happy I'm moving along and that I finally got into two digit chapter numbers lol. Thanks to all my reviewers that have incouraged me to keep on writing and maybe starting my next chapter, I will put a place at the bottom of the chapter to respond to people who reviewed this chapter. Sound like a plan? Ok good. Well here is the eleventh chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and I am also Queen of the World(this joke is not to be taken seriously for all who are extremley gullible)  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
" Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! We've got to go to the great hall!"  
  
" Harry!-Ron! Lavender, Parvati?! Wha-" asked Hermione clearing her vision. She really didn't want to wake up. This was one of the rare times she wanted to stay asleep, because if she stayed sleeping, than nothing would trouble her.  
  
" Cho gave us the password to wake you," explained Ron." Did you have a nice sleep? We didn't see you last night at dinner."  
  
" I...just had a long day. I was tired. Now excuse me so I can take a bath-and before you all get in trouble for being up here" she added. The look on the other's faces simply said 'We're glad you're back, Hermione.'  
  
Hermione walked the short distance to the Head Boy/Girl Bathroom." Finally I can relax normally in this. Whew, it's been a long time since I've taken a bath. I've really got to thank Blaise for putting me at ease yesterday," she muttered to herself as she entered the empty bathroom. She filled the tub with milk and roses and slipped in so only her nose and above peared out of the calm, warm water.  
  
She was in for nearly fifteen minutes until she realized she was going to be late. She dried off, put her robes on and put a quick drying spell on her thick head of hair so it dried straight and crimpled in some areas. After that, she sped down the halls and quickly ran to her table in the Great Hall. The faculty rearranged everything again so it was back to normal except for the fact that alot of kids weren't there.  
  
" Hermione! Sit with us!" yelled Lavender.  
  
'Jee, it's sure great to have them as friends again' she thought as a smile crept across her face. She walked over to the Gryffindor(recieving smiles from her other friends and glares from Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Pansy and some of her friends) table and sat next to her regained friends.  
  
" Woah! What took you?! We thought you drowned..." exclaimed Harry. Hermione was about to answer when the doors were and open and the whole fleet of returning students walked un. A whole group of girls surrounded Katie Bell as she went to sit at her table and a bunch of girls ran to sit with Pansy(Those in Slytherin House). Hermione saw Derek run up to an overjoyed Cho and they hugged each other. The last student in Ravenclaw(and almost the last student to walk in) was Vincent. He walked slow, but mysterious and had a new look to him. One that made all the girls who knew nothing about him in other houses swoon.  
  
'I must admit, he did change his look in a better way..." she thought-regretting it though.  
  
" Oh great...Earlier Quidditch practices this semester" mumbled Harry as he saw the Gryffindow Captain walk in.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore rose from his seat." Welcome back students, welcome back. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, but, to your dismay, it is time to return to school. Before we begin our New Years feast, I would like to say that the same rules apply as when the year started." Little groans came from people around the hall, mostly from the troublemakers." Now, let the feast begin." With a clap of his hands, the food appeared before everyone's eyes.  
  
After having the best time in weeks, everyone went to their Common Rooms and had the first day free of classes. After a cozy visit in the Gryffindor Common Room since about two months(where they were having a wild party that was to last all through the night, naturally), she headed to the Head Common Room to talk to her other friends beforethe Heads had a special meeting.  
  
" Ah...Welcome to yet again another fine semester," said Justin, a little too proudly. The other heads either rolled their eyes with annoyance or didn't respond.  
  
" So...Hermione, I've seen that you were talking to Harry and Ron today" mused Cho." Are you and Harry back to-" she cut herself off when Draco entered the room.  
  
" Morning Cho, Justin," greeted Draco"...Mudblood."  
  
" Draco, how dare you call Hermione-"  
  
" It's ok, Cho. Just ignore it. It doesn't affect me anymore" stated Hermione. She turned to Draco and he had a smile on his face.  
  
' Dammit Draco! Stop smiling at her. You know what she did to you, get rid of your bloody smile!' he thought to himself.  
  
" Alright Kids. We're all here, so lets start the-"  
  
" Justin, who died and made you head of us? We're not kids either..."  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, lets just get through this. Obviously no one else was trying to start so I decided to" said Justin. He pushed the wide rimmed glasses up his nose.  
  
Draco rubbed the temples on his forehead," Justin, stop the freaking crap with calling us as if you were some teacher. You're no godamn better than we are so stop-"  
  
" Alright you guys. Stop it!" yelled Cho." Obviously Justin is more prepared than either of us, naturally, so lets let him speak."  
  
" Thank you Miss Chang" he started, paying no heed to what Draco said." Dumbledore gave me these papers. Look at them all, red them thoroughly. It's what we are to do and plan this semester."  
  
" Not much this semester" commented Hermione, looking at her paper." There's hardly abything brought up for us to plan, or even anything planned at all!"  
  
" Yes, Miss Granger. That is because we, this time, are to plan. I don't think there should be further discussion. Read these over, and over, and out next meeting will be in exactly two weeks, same time and place. Now, does everyone disagree?" No one objected, they just wanted to get away from him." Alright. Meeting ajourned."  
  
They quickly departed. Justin locked himself in his tidy room again, Draco read the papers in a far corner and Cho and Hermione just sat on the couches and talked. Hermione thought that is she stayed in Draco's view, he might start to talk to her again. As they spoke, Hermione's view swayed to Draco every so often and sometimes even saw him staring at her also.  
  
***  
  
" Draco, whats the matter now?" asked Blaise, coming up from behind Draco in the Slytherin Common Room.   
  
He turned around halfway and went back to his original position." Nothing. I'm just enjoying the fire. I hear there's going to be a blizzard tonight. Hope it snows us in for tomorrow. I really don't feel like catching up with schoolwork. Oh well, if it gets too cold tonight, I can just bundle myself with Jessica or one of Pansy's friends."  
  
" Draco...I know you still love her."  
  
" Love WHO?!" he turned around all the way now.  
  
" Hermione, Draco. I know you love Hermione still. You can never stop thinking about her-"  
  
" How do you know that? How do you know what goes on inside my head?!" he yelled, so loud that the party going on in there, jumped.  
  
Blaise chuckled at his comment." Why do you tell me about her every night. Why do you talk about her during class. Why the hell do you look at her during Transfigurations and Double Potions?!"  
  
" I do not..." he paused to think about what he just said and sighed when he was proved wrong." Well...she doesn't love me anyway"  
  
" Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that."  
  
" How would you know? You haven't spoken to her..." his eyes got wide." You have?! How long have you been talking to her and...WHEN?"  
  
" When? well when you weren't around. In fact we had a nice little trip to Hogsmeade all by ourselves and I rather enjoyed...I just said too much. Nevermind. Yes I've been talking to her."  
  
" You went to Hogsmeade with her?! If you tried anything on her I swear you are going to be begging for death-"  
  
" Well someone had to talk to her!" he started, so to shutup Draco." Someone had to. Or else she would have dissolved, locked away in her room. I think you should be thanking me for saving her from depression. I know what depression is like Draco. I know what its like. I have known for more than ten years" he yelled. With his last remark, he remembered when his parents were killed because they turned away on Voldemort." I...think, that you should go and talk to her. It would make her feel a lot better and it will probably do some good on you also." Draco and Blaise's face were both calm now. Draco kept looking into the fire, not getting ditracted by the people moving across it or standing in front of it.  
  
" Alright. But only because you went to Hogsmeade with her. Are you sure she still likes me?"  
  
" I'm positive. Go now, I bet she'll be in your Commons Room right now," said Blaise encouragingly.  
  
Draco walked down the halls. He was very nervous for what he was about to do. This wasn't any regular apology. This was someone he loved and he had to confront her and tell her that he was sorry.' Oh crap. What if she breaks out into crying? I definitly don't need that right now...' he thought right as he walked up to the portrait hole to his room.   
  
After entering, he noticed the room was nothing like the other houses. It was dead, unlike the other houses who were having parties. A great wave of nausea came over him as he walked to her room. He knocked on her door, and sighed with great relief.   
  
  
A/N: ok its a little shorter than I expected but my shoulders kill from Dry Land exercises today at swim practice and I really don't have much time tonight I will post chapter 12 tomorrow. 


	12. The End

A/N: I was so pre-occupied with school, and my lovers etc that I couldn't write anymore! I am also starting an original story, but I thought I should finish this one. I never finish what I start.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would be panicing about the death of Richard Harris and the empty part for Dumbledore.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
His palms became sweaty as he heard footsteps beyond the door. He was forgetting why he came. No answer. He knocked again and there was a great deal more noise coming towards the door.  
  
" What do you wa..." she stopped when she found it was Draco." Draco..." she said, her voice seemed nice and kind." What do you want, ferret? Come back to at least try to destroy my mind with your words again? Or did you just feel like coming back to me since your friend Pansy isn't ready for you yet?" She had no idea what she was saying.  
  
" Hermione, Blaise talked to me before I came."  
  
" Blaise, talked to you? About what?" her voice became again, soft." Well, Draco, about what? Start speaking."  
  
" I, uh...came back to tell you, that I am sorry. For everything I have ever said to you, and denying that I liked you" His glance lingered to her and she could tell, by the spark in his eyes again, that he was crying." I didn't like you Hermione, I LOVED you, and I still do. Please forgive me."  
  
Hermione's face shook with crying, the tears stained her face and she managed to say, " I forgive you Draco, and I love you also, as I always had before all this, mess." They both smiled and hugged, and stood there in the same position, while people walked in and out of the room.  
  
***  
  
The next day, They both woke up happy, and very sore from sleeping on the couch in the Commons Room. They went down to the Great Hall after getting ready for their first day of school since Christmas Holidays. Of course, Hermione sat at her table, around her friends, and Draco sat around his friends at his table.  
  
" So Hermione, how is it with you and Draco? Are you still fighting?" asked Parvati.  
  
" Yeah Hermione, we hope you aren't you seem really sad" said Lavender.  
  
" No you guys, we aren't fighting. We're back together" she said with a smile, looking over to Harry to see his expression. His expression seemed happy and she could tell." Is that ok with you, Harry?" she asked, half jokingly.  
  
" Yes Hermione, very ok. As long as you're happy," he said. Hermione was trying to find any sign of jealousy or depression in his tone, but she found none.  
  
" Are you happy?" asked a voice behind her. She twirled around in her chair and saw it was Draco, trying to get into a seat next to her.  
" Because, I wanted to give you something."  
  
"What do you want to give me?" she laughed.  
  
" This" he pulled out a box from his cloak pocket and gave it to her. She opened up the box and to her astonishment, was a gold ring, with a beautiful red ruby in it.  
  
" Whats this?!" her face glowed and her four friends were hanging over the table to know what was going on.  
  
" Hermione, we've known each other for more than 5 years. We went out and spent all the time in the world together during then. I was wondering, if, when we graduated, you would marry me."  
  
Hermione's face lifted and looked at all her friends. They're faces were smiling and she turned back to him." Of course I will!" she gave him a big hug and turned to harry." Is that ok with you, Harry?" now she was joking completly.  
  
" Very ok" he quoted." As long as you are happy" he laughed, "As long as you are happy."  
  
  
Wow what a short chapter. I needed to finish this, and I know that it was stupid of him to ask her, but it was the first thing that came to mind. Please review and note that I will not be making anymore chapters.  
-ciao 


End file.
